1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water-based shaving aids which are used primarily to lubricate the skin in preparation for shaving with a blade. More particularly, this invention eclipses aids that presently exist by possessing two additional qualities: (1) it is a highly effective skin conditioner; and, (2) for post-shaving storage, it is applied to the razor blade in order to prolong keenness of the blade edge.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern shaving compositions are devised to provide several features that are meant to aid and enhance the comfort and effectiveness of blade edge shaving. Two of the most ancient aids are water and oil, such as olive oil or animal fat. It is apparent that, throughout shaving history, shaving aids have improved to feature different additives such as beard softeners, perfumes, improved lubricants, surfactants, humectants, moisturizers and, in this century, bacteriostats and the many aerosols/propellants which foster better foaming or delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,438 ('438), issued to Chang et al. discloses several shaving compositions that contain a host of additives and which are subjected, along with several prior art compositions, to slide (incline) tests in order to objectively test lubricity qualities. The patent presents several mixtures that have from about ten to about 15 ingredients. The slide tests are staged by comparing the patentee's composition to many well known shaving creams/gels. In the '438 disclosure, the salient ingredients, along with a water "phase", are: a water insoluble thermoplastic polymeric elastomer and an emollient oil in an oil to elastomer ratio, from about 5 to 1 to about 20 to 1, that comprises 95% of the formulation (by weight). The remaining 5% appears as soap/detergent. It is a shaving lather in that it contains a soap or detergent, as well as an oil phase and makes no pretense to any blade life extension capability.
Moore, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,412 ('412), discloses only a method for using the humectant propylene glycol as a pre-shave conditioner. It is employed in aqueous solution of at least 50% to not more than 80% glycol, above which the hydrating property diminishes.
Gibbs, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,067 ('067), shows the use of a different humectant, namely vinegar and lemon juice, mixed with an oil, tocopherol, that is applied directly to the razor blade. This is not an extender of blade life, but rather a topical (blade) lubricant. It would appear that, if allowed to remain on the blade, say for storage, the organic acids present in this humectant would soon corrode the fine blade edge.
Lanzet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,303 ('303), show the use of alcohol diester compounds for electric shaving, pre-shave skin lubrication only. The elements are water, alcohol and a diester (oil). These ingredients are combined with a propellant and are applied as a foam to the skin. Since they serve to lubricate the razor heads, they may prevent corrosion, but are not proposed as (wettable) razor blade life extenders or skin conditioners.
Final to the relevant art thus far discussed, Wdowik, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,156 ('156) proposes, as blade-supporting additives for shaving compositions, solid water-insoluble particulates. The distinctiveness of this product appears to reside in the size of the particles that are used, because silica gel, used extensively in products ranging from tooth paste to shaving creams, may also be described as water-insoluble particulate matter. In addition to the solid particulates, of varying types, the '156 compositions include emollients, water, surfactants, etc., as mentioned above.
Digressing from the genre thus far discussed, it is relevant to address a class of substances known as dietary mucilates, particularly those containing natural mucilate, such as certain gelatinous or mucilaginous fibers and proteins, e.g., cereal brans, seed husks and gelatin. The fibers, like the proteins, possess varying degrees of water solubility, slipperiness and gelatinous mass formability (when mixed with water). This slippery character can also be acquired, for heretofore unused shaving applications, by use of vegetable and animal proteins. Relative to the use of dietary fibers, as will be hereinafter disclosed, there appears to be little, if any, mention of their use beyond the field of general health and nutrition. One such fiber is psyllium. U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,529 ('529), for example, presents a composition having milled/unmilled blond psyllium seed husk which provides, in its mucilaginous portion, the laxative psyllium (psyllium hydrophilic mucilloid). All uses presented therein, and throughout the prior art, are dietary related and consumed for health benefits. The '529 disclosure is most relevant in its showing of how the powdered psyllium seed husk can be rendered hydrophilic by admixing with an alcohol and triacetin. The necessity of such processing is avoided, however, because the desired psyllium product: is readily available on supermarket or health store shelves.
3. Incorporation by Reference
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,587,156, 5,294,438 and 4,978,529 are hereby incorporated by reference for their disclosures of nonsoluble particulate additives, polymeric additives and inculcation of psyllium properties, preparation and known uses, respectively.